Susie
Susie is one of the three Heroes of Light that The Prophecy speaks of, more specifically the "monster." Susie is the first Party Member players will have access to. Being an ax wielder, and having the most health, Susie takes the role of the party's tank. At the beginning of Chapter 1, the player cannot tell her what to do; she attacks the enemy on top every turn, and the player cannot give her an Action. Early on, the player can ACT and warn enemies of Susie's attack, making her miss. This is helpful for runs where the player wants to get the "pacifist" ending. Susie can also be put to sleep using Ralsei's lullaby, though she will wake up if she takes damage. Later on in Chapter 1, however, the player is able to give her commands and even have her ACT, removing the need to warn enemies. During certain points in-game, she leaves the party and joins Lancer to form the "Dark " and even fights the party at one point. Before the fight, Susie gives an ultimatum: If she and Lancer win, Kris and Ralsei will have to be evil and do whatever she says. If Kris and Ralsei win, she will join them again. When the player wins, Susie joins back, and Lancer tags along with her. If the player loses, the game will crash after the player attempts to leave the room they respawned in. Profile Appearance Susie has the appearance of a tall, purple, vaguely reptilian monster with freckles at the sides of her face. In Hometown, Susie has messy aubergine hair that hangs over her eyes, a long purple jacket, a white and blue shirt, a pair of torn jeans and a pair of black shoes. In the Dark World, her hair is plum, her skin turns pink, and her clothes are replaced with: a black vest with pink trim, a purple shirt, baggy plum pants, and black boots with golden trim. She also has studded bracelets on her arms and a belt with a large golden buckle in the shape of a heart. After defeating King, she pulls her hair out of her eyes, which are revealed to be yellow. Personality Susie is a monster who frequently bullies her fellow students, most notably Kris. She doesn't appear to have made any friends at school, although Noelle seems to have a crush on her and hopes she is secretly nice. She is also very close to being expelled, and threatens Kris when the latter witnesses her eating chalk. At the beginning of Chapter 1, Susie prefers to solve conflicts with violence, and will always attack the enemy on top. She will also frequently make fun of Ralsei, and eventually joins Lancer and turns against Kris and Ralsei. Later on, however, once Kris and Ralsei befriend Lancer, she decides to rejoin them. She does not seem that much nicer at this point, although she assures Lancer that this does not mean they are no longer friends after he shows doubts. Lancer betrays them, however, which angers Susie. However, after getting into a fight with a reluctant Lancer, she misses on purpose. After facing the possibility of upsetting Lancer by hurting King, however, she promises to resolve the encounter with King peacefully. She joins the party for real, promising to cooperate and is willing to ACT if Kris tells her what to do. She also threatens King when he threatens to throw Lancer off the castle, allowing Lancer to break free of his grip. She also strikes King with her ax when he threatens Kris after the latter uses their shield to block one of King's attacks intended for her. Once she and Kris are about to head back to the Light World, she pleads with them to at least say goodbye to Ralsei and all the Darkners first, indicating she will miss their company. Once Susie and Kris leave the Dark World, she suggests that they both go back the next day. In Battle Spells Rude Buster Requires 50% TP, 40% TP whilst having the Devilsknife equipped. An attack that does moderately more damage than the standard Fight action. Deals "Rude Damage". Outshone by Red Buster during the King fight. "Deals moderate Rude-elemental damage to one foe. Depends on Attack and Magic." Red Buster Requires 60% TP. An attack that does significantly more damage than the standard Fight action. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. Presumably depends on Attack and Magic, instead of dealing "Rude Damage" like it's dwindled type, it deals "Red Damage". "Your SOUL shined its power on Susie!" Audio Gallery Susie face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Susie face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Susie overworld eyes.png | After the fight with King, Susie gets another Dark World sprite Susie battle idle.gif | In-battle animation. Susie battle attack.gif | Susie's attacks are brutal and imbued with dark energy Susie battle act.gif | Susie prefers FIGHTing over ACTing Susie battle guard.gif | Guard Susie overworld stunned.png | Stunned Susie face angry.png | Angry Susie face silent.png | Silent Susie Concept Art 1.png | Susie Concept Art 1 Susie Concept Art 2.jpg | Susie Concept Art 2 Susie Concept Art 3.png | Susie Concept Art 3 Susie Concept Art 4.png | Susie Concept Art 4 Susie Concept Art 5.jpg | Susie Concept Art 5 Susie Temmie Concept Art.jpg | Susie Concept Art by Temmie Chang Trivia * At the beginning of the game, while walking from the classroom to the closet to look for the chalk, if Kris runs to the closet (an ability that is first mentioned in the Dark World), she will comment mentioning that they are "Pretty fast." * In Undertale, a girl by the name of "Suzy" was mentioned twice by Clam Girl in Waterfall. In the Nintendo Switch port of the game, Clam Girl alludes to the upcoming release of Deltarune. * All three party members have multiple titles they are given in the Party Menu throughout the game: ** At the beginning of the game, Susie is a LV1 Mean Girl who "Won't do anything but fight." ** After she rejoins the party, she is upgraded to LV1 Dark Knight, and "Does damage using dark energy." ** Unlike Kris and Ralsei, Susie doesn't have a third title. * Susie is very particular about what the player tries to do with her equipment in the Party Menu. ** If the player tries to remove her armor, she says "Hey, hands off!" She doesn't mind the player swapping her armor for different armor, though, even if this lowers her stats. ** If the player tries to give her the White Ribbon, she refuses as well. "Nope. Not in 1st grade anymore." ** If they try to replace her weapon with the Mane Ax, she says "I'm too GOOD for that." ''She isn't wrong, since equipping it would lower her stats. However, she's fine if they give her the Brave Ax while she's carrying the Devilsknife, even though this also lowers her stats. ** If given the Iron Shackle, she mentions "''Damn, it's actually cool..." * Susie has 100 Rudeness and 100 Crudeness at the beginning of Chapter 1. When she joins Lancer, her Crudeness increases by 1; but after joining the party "for real," her Rudeness stat drops to 99. * All characters from the Dark World have colored dialogue portraits. Since Susie isn't from the Dark World, and Kris has no dialogue portraits at all, this makes Susie the only character to have uncolored dialogue portraits in the Dark World. * Susie will eat almost anything. As well as eating chalk, Susie gets disappointed if Kris eats the Prison moss and doesn't leave some for her. She also likes eating worms, as she reveals when Rouxls Kaard offers her a plate in exchange for her silence. * In the box gate puzzle room, if certain actions are performed on the pads Susie will mention that she once dressed up as a box for Halloween. * After finding Susie for the first time in the Dark World, she tells Kris to lead the way. If Kris runs instead of walking, she will respond with "Huff... puff... What, you wanna make it a race?" If Kris then tries to go back, Susie will leave with "Oh my god. Nevermind. You Have NO idea where you're going." * After joining Kris and Ralsei for the first time, Susie will take up the third slot, but after joining them for the second time she takes up the second slot instead. * Inspecting the save point outside Seam's shop will provide unique dialogue if Susie has left the party. Likewise, it will change again once Susie permanently joins the party in Card Castle. Category:Lightners Category:Heroes of Light